


Poison meets volts

by Saphira18



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: Family, Love, M/M, POV: Pokemon, Poison, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-10-15 02:09:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10548254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saphira18/pseuds/Saphira18
Summary: After some time in the army, Surge and Koga find themselves in Kanto region being the gym leaders of two important powerful gym. However, one day Koga starts to feel something he hasn't felt in a long time since his wife died...and for another man.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [miself](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miself/gifts), [My life (minervinomag)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+life+%28minervinomag%29).



It was a hot rainy day in Fuchsia city and Koga could already feel deep in his heart that the monzon season this year was going to be a long one.

Having Janine sparring in the dojo her new transportation technique, which she didn’t quite get, Koga could tell, since she keep appearing in the kitchen making some noise and breaking some dishes in the midtime…, Koga frowned, he couldn’t find _inner_ peace anywhere.

He has meditated for over forty years and this evening was just like it was his first time trying to concentrate in his own breathing...

But his mind wasn’t one to fool.

This images keep appearing and his smell remained in the house too still. Or it was just in his own mind? He couldn’t tell, but about one thing he was certain: This American was never to come back to his honorable house to cause more trouble and to break more things-- He thought angrily, his mind desperate to find any excuse to refuse to answer the calls and closing the gym gates to due to “technical difficulties”- he grinned at this.

“Sight”—Keeps raining

 

\---Dad. –Janine asked suddenly from the other side of the paper door. ---why don’t you just get the calls it’s the seventh time this evening and the phone won’t stop ringing I..I just….I can’t concentrate!—Janine insisted making a pout with her lips.

\--Keep training. —was Koga only response.

\--aaajjj—Janine sight and disappeared to the kitchen to start making some food as always when she couldn’t fulfill some task her father asked.

“It’s so frustrating”—Janine thought.—“Not that I care what Surge and Koga are up to but they look just like a couple fighting too…too sentimental!”—the young ninja didn’t quite get all her father’s deal with the American but she had something clear: “Surge makes father nervous but not in the way I make him nervous when I can’t get a move or when I break something….” –The younger started to eat the noodles in the porch looking nowhere in particular and thinking about the rain falling in the porch floor…the rain always so relaxing for her father and she quite enjoyed too…the little drops make a steady sound when soaked the floor…rain…first drop…” then suddenly it appears to her mind:

“Father was irascible since Last Tuesday! Well more irascible than the usual…Last Tuesday! Remember Janine what happened las…Surge! Uncle Surge was just teaching her how to properly use a bat to throw a ball the further possible. Now she remembers it. She knew It _has_ something to do with the soldier. But what?

Her seven year old brain just keep asking the same question not to arrive to any answer just…rain drops again falling in her mind. Remembering all the events that make no sense for her but apparently for her father did make sense…it started raining too that day. Yes, the rain was falling too last Tuesday but Surge didn’t seem to care too much:

\--Hey kiddo k’mon keep hitting the ball the same way u nearly got it…--Surge smiled at her while lighting a cigarette that has been soaked for the rain and lightly leaning to the left to see if Koga was actually watching them.  

Both Janine and Surge knew Koga hated that nasty habit of his, but well, old habits die hard right?

Surge was in front of her with the ball in his hand and the cigarette falling from his lips. A second later the ball was flying towards her and the time stopped suddenly for the younger. She took a breath and moved her arms fast and hard to hit the ball. Closing reflexively her eyes she could feel the vibration going through the bat to her arm and she new she has hit the ball.

\--Yesss!!!!! –Surge screamed after taking her in his arms.—You did it!!! that’s home run for sure! C’mon don’t lose it!!!—He puts Janine down and she starts running through the garden, and nearly falling to the Goldeen tank, giggling and pretending she was actually in the final Bowl running through the imaginary bases.” –Janine smiled at this memory.

She keep thinking while cleaning the noodle bowl again in the kitchen.

It started raining back then before taking that hit. Surge’s green tank top was getting soaked too and Janine could see the man’s abs through it easily. His buff abs and pectorals were difficult to ignore when he wore shirt but even more when he was wearing those tight army tops.

Koga was sitting in the porch encouraging silently Janine to hit the ball with a small and unusual reassuring smile when his eyes went straight to Surge…

Janine stopped dead cleaning the bowl, her eyes widening in realization.

She remembers now her father watching Surge getting soaked by the rain with…mesmerized eyes? That’s the big deal with father? Surge’s muscles getting wet and tight army suit darkening from the rain…Janine blushed fiercely. “It’s not possible don’t be so stupid”—She told herself.

Koga was known in Kanto region to be a respectful gym leader with high standards coming from a noble linage of ninja masters… Janine didn’t exactly know what being…gay? As americans sad it -would make to his image.

All over the world came to battle his father now member of the Elite Four. She was proud of her father, she always thought he was a fearless man…but now she seriously doubted he was any fearless.

He was afraid of what others could say? Janine frowned deciding to go to her room to light some candles and maybe meditate? Or perhaps talking to her father…No way—she dismissed that thought and continued her silent steps to the futon in her stance—there was no talking to father about something so private it would be considered disrespectful, more because Janine would do nothing to hide her sudden disappointment.

 

 

\----Minewhile in Vermillion ----

Surge leaves the heavy weight in the floor while getting a towel to dry the sweet drops rolling from his goldish tanned skin.

He doesn’t get it. He just doesn’t.

He’s known Koga for many years now, he’s been through many things with him, from the battlefield to barricades, the death of Miziyuki….. or even bombs falling from sky like hell but he has never rejected to at least talk to him no matter how angry he was.

He knows right? He’s American and that can’t be helped in such a society in Kanto where people just seem to find western people loud, big, scary and extremely impolite.  Surge smiled lightly while catching the water bottle next to him. He can relate at least to three of these adjectives. But the far he knows, Koga seemed to secretly accept (like) that about him. But what about now? He’s done anything unusual, he spends time with the smaller ninja just to make her understand not all in life is as hard as having to clean the damn house every evening or cooking every meal… That stubborn ninja Koga it’s a pain in the ass when he wants.

And he also doesn’t know shit about happy infancy. Surge sights. It’s late already and he decides to go take a shower. He needs a break like hell. So sends everybody home and disappears in the back of the gym where his “house” appartment is.

Raichu's already there, sleeping peacefully in the couch. Surge smiles proudly a the view. The electric rodent has done good job today sending almost 15 trainers home and their little pets to the hospital deeply injured.

He honestly doesn’t give a damn about those kids and quite enjoys nurse Joy calling him to ask him to be a little more gentle. And speaking of the devil…

 

\--Liutenant?--A nervous voice asks through the phone.

\--Just one moment maam.--the gym secretary passes the call to Surge's office.

\--It's Joy sir. I think she's mad...again. -- the cadet warns his boss before passing him the call.

\--Surge?--Joy's voice asks starting to loose the nerves.

\-- Well well what do we have here! If ain’t our favourite nurse...--Surge's voice gets cut by the Nurses---Surge i'm serious this time. Two pokemon died this morning and I’m pretty tired of seeing the children losing their partners so soon!!!--exasperate voice exclaims.--You should be far more gentle with these kids they're just....kids!!!!--Joy can’t stand it anymore and just yells at him.

 

It doesn’t make any effect on the man though, he keeps joking with the nurse.

\--I like it rough sweetheart-- is his response and a wide evil smile Joy can't see through the line and hangs the phone still smiling. 

He doesn't like to give away freebies, too proud to admit someone is capable to overpower his highly trained Raichu. Something to do with american army valours of what a defeat is.

 

\--mphhhh...--surge looks at the messy stance in front his office.-- i’ll clean up tomorrow.--says for himself while grinning a bit. He has always been that messy? Not in the army at least... 

He pulls his heavy boots and camo pants down and gets rid of the green shirt.

In the black Calvins, he makes his way lazily to the rear shower and takes a moment to look himself. Supporting his weight with one hand, leans against the large mirror.

 

He is tall, almost 7 feet tall, with blonde spiky hair and blue electrifying eyes.

He watches himself for a few seconds after growning. Okay he is not perfect or George Clooney but Koga shoul...wait what?--His thoughts stop dead.-- Koga?” What has Koga to do with my physical approval or whatever here? It’s not like I’m trying to like him or anything!--he thoughts sarcastically.--Koga doesn’t even like his own child...!

With this, he keeps looking down right to his black underwear. His prominent abs end up just in an almost symmetric “V” leading to his crotch. A nearly imperceptible smile appears then, when he pulls down the black underpants just to show his dick. He is proud of it for obvious reasons in the first sight, but also because it’s a part of him Koga has never seen, not even in the barricades or while sharing that small dirty tend in the front.

He can’t help asking himself what would be the other man’s opinion if he could actually see it. Maybe it’s an american thing too...when he was just teen he used to compare the appendage with his friends in high school. Not that this is very usual back in his homeland but since he considers himself an alpha-male he tended to refer often to his own sex to demonstrate other class males who was the real dominant male there. He smiles for himself and makes his way to the shower.

 

“Yeah...I was looking forward to this…”--he says while opening the tap and relaxing under the hot water.

His hand reaching his sex in a matter of seconds. He’s been doing this persistently since last week. He can feel the itching growing pain coming from the extremely dilatated veins in his dick and the muscle growing hard in his hand while his grip tightens the embrace.

He then starts pumping slowly, almost like caressing the thick organ, imagining other’s hand was doing it. Other’s like the ninja’s for example. That skinny and elusive little shit caressing his thick dick... “Yess that would be awesome…..”--he thinks while relaxing the back muscles even more a the sensation of being pumped. It’s not Koga. But the only image of his stubborn friend down there maybe using his tongue to rub his thick veins and pump his organ with his mouth it’s enough for Surge to start feeling the familiar heat in the back that starts spreading through his highly trained muscles and he starts moaning. Raichu is out there sleeping and Surge doesn’t want any complicity looks when he gots out the shower that’s for sure. But that dammn ninja…--he can’t help it. --Aahh….mmmph..ye...ummph…k...--Surge starts moaning out loud while pumping faster his cock. He reaches the climax and then he listens scared to himself.--KOGA mpph….--the thick hot cum drains from his dick flying into his abs. But Surge doesn’t even feel the pleasure spreading through his system...he quickly freaks out: “That was real man. You said his name. You saw him in your mind! You’re one sick bastard Surge….”--he starts losing it in his mind. He quickly closes the tap and grabs a towel to wrap it in his hips. Still thinking, gets out of the bathroom and decides to maybe watch some Breaking Bad episodes with Rai...maybe to wipe the remain memories of Koga from his dirty mind...now he realizes. He’s always been scared of feelings for too long now.

\--Feelings’ll make you weak cadete--his captain used to remain.--That’s real simple soldiers! Focus on the enemy, kill the enemy, you can show mercy but they won’t show you any. It’s kill or be killed and the more you kill, the less you’ll care.

 

“He was so wrong.”--Surge sees now. Back then he was far too immature to realize. A proud young American willing to fight for  his country. And to fight hard.

 

\--Hey Rai what should we see tonight?--Surge asks the yellow rodent and sits in the large sofa.

\--Rai?-- Raichu wakes suddenly and eyes his former trainer with some questioning face.

\--Nevermind i’m choosing this night-- “Damn TV why can’t even put the episodes without waiting eternity…”Keeps cursing the TV when suddenly power stops and all lights turn off in a soft “click”.

 

\-- Wha..? Hey what the hell!--Surge wakes up putting one some gym pants quickly and rushing downstairs cursing this city electricity and how is that supposed to be an electric gym??

 

\--Rai?--Raichu seems to be still asleep since he doesn’t quite get whats happening.

 

\--Sir! We’ve experienced a power surge sir!--Two cadetes present in front the frowning Liutenant.

 

\--Fix that damn thing by yesterday!--Surge orders while storming into the control room. “Shit not again. Not again this!”--he starts to seriously worry.--”Bill told me this were the best electric fences and it’s the second time this week power goes down.”

           

\--Sir the fences won’t come back…--A scared soldier asks from behind.--Sh..Should we call Bill maybe?--he is real scared now when he sees his huge superior turn to him with ice cold eyes.

 

\--Huh? What was that? I ain’t calling that useless scum again. --Surge says while muttering some curses undertone and continues to look over the centralette results sent to his mobile device. “66% of battery”--he thinks for himself.--”That would be enough time to make the power return”.  

 

\--You!--Surge turns again to the soldier.--go check those two idiots down to see if they need any help.

\--Y...Yes sir!--the soldier salutes and  rushes downstairs.

The instant Surge starts picking his shirt he feels the vibration in his pants. --Huh?--he says while picking the phone from the pocket. In the mobile’s screen some message appears and Surge opens....Janine? A message from Janine? He feels the curiosity teasing him and decides to open the message.

 

“Hi Uncle Surge! It’s me Janine! Dad’s been really awkward these days. I think he doesn’t feel so good, maybe he is ill I’m taking care of him. Don’t worry if he doesn’t pick the phone it’s just..this he’s not feeling well.

Love, janine “ 

Surge ends reading the message with a grin and he really doesn’t know why. He doesn’t believe a word the younger says that’s obvious. “Koga ain’t ill”--his mind blurts out without permission.

“What’s the big deal with him?”--Surge types Janine in response.

“Hi Mat...Surge! Umm...Some kind of flu..maybe sir”--Janine types back quickly. Surge can almost feel the anxiety from the other line side.

“Is that so?”--Surge smiles wide knowing now the child is lying.--”Well take good care of the old man kid!”

“Yes sir, thank you”--Janine types and goes offline quickly again.

 

Surge smiles for himself and turns next to his second in command, Cam who is always in the control room. Surge even wonders if she gets any sleep.

\--Cam?--Surge asks her.

\--Yes Liutenant?--A women voice asks from above the stairs like always.

\--Take Bill here and don’t let him go until he repairs the whole damn system I’m goi…--Surge starts but it’s interrupted by Cam.

\--Sir Bill is already coming he’ll repair the whole damage this night. --Cam Answers.

\--Mphh...fire him when he finishes I have all the idiots I want here.--Surge tells Cam dissmessily.--And Cam? I’m going to Fuchsia I’ll be back in few days.-- Surge tells.

\--Mmm Now sir?--Cam asks him not hiding her clear surprise to the news.

\--You heard so!--Surge says and closes his apartment door while turning to Rai.

\--Hey there fella, where going for a ride. --Surge starts and grabs few things.

 

\---in Fuchsia city, 3:00 p.m--

 

Surge’s loud steps can be heard from a mile around in the quiet traditional village Koga refused to abandon even in war time and when there was an actual evacuation order from Kanto Government. The night is calm and here the hot isn’t as suffocating as in Vermillion. Surge congrats himself mentally when he sees the gates are open.

Everything is going to be much easier if he doesn’t have to climb 2 iron fences and land in Koga’s blossoms.

The liutenant makes his way inside as quietly as possible but well, he isn’t a ninja and his heavy boots make tons of loud sounds when he walks through few water puddles.

Finally he reaches Kogas porch and his hand makes it’s way to the paper door. But after he can even touch it, the door opens widely and two dark round eyes appear behind.

 

\--Jan..--Surge starts when he sees the little girl standing there.

\--Shhhht!--Janine makes a worried look to the corridor behind her and with the hand motions Surge to enter the house.

Surge takes off the heavy military boots biting his lips trying to make no sound at all. Janine waits in the kitchen entrance and looks him. Surge is wearing one of his tank white army tops and his dog chain dinggles inside the tank t-shirt. When he finishes taking the boots off turns to locate the small ninja and follows her to the kitchen not understanding what is going on in this house.

 

Janine closes the kitchen door and climbs the table to look the tall American right to the eyes. Surge starts to really worry and he can’t help asking. He isn’t exactly a patient man.

\--Janine what the hell is going on! --Surge voice comes louder than he wished and turns to the door instinctively to check if his voice woke up Koga.

\--Shh!--Janine puts her finger in her lips.--My father...is not quite expecting you and I’m afraid if he wakes up...he might be very angry...and I don’t want you to leave!--Janine speaks in a low voice nearly a whisper and hugs Surge neck tightly.

\--Woa woa calm down a ain’t going anywhere…--Surge hugs the girl back softly and ruffles her hair.

Janine starts to cry in the man’s chest when she feels the pressure break. All these days she thought Surge was going to leave her...just like...this thought alone puts a suffocating pressure in her chest...just like her mother did…

And she feels the need to tell him, to tell Surge she loves him, her father loves him...and what’s more important; he was a part of them, a part of their family. When he isn’t there fooling around, making Janine laugh or even breaking some ninja stuff and pissing Koga off...the girl could perceive his absence and she was convinced her father missed him too…

 

Surge ruffles Janine’s hair waiting for her to calm down not knowing what to do or how to act to make the smaller feel better. Few minutes later, he can feel Janine’s breathing getting more stable and her little head turning to him. Surge opens his eyes when he sees the girls serious expression.

\--I don’t want you to abandon our family, like my mother did---Janine keeps a serious expression but Surge can feel the pain through her eyes… and he suddenly, oddly enough,  Surge turns speechless at the girl’s hard statement.

\--Janine I...I don’t know what to say… Here your mother didn’t abandon you or your father...She had no choice she wanted to be with you. She loved you and Koga. There’s no way I can be a substitute for her..---Surge starts to explain very cautiously to the smaller girl not to say anything wrong in such a delicate subject. God he had never been good at this…

\--I’m not asking you.--Janine cuts his thoughts and turns again to appear like she is much more mature than what she actually is..--I’m not asking you to substitute her. I’m asking you to be a part of us, just like she was..but this time to stay...please?

 

Surge is impressed by Janine’s words. She looks so...mature again for her age. She shouldn’t be going through this. She should be playing dolls with her friends or having fun...his thoughts are interrupted again by the girl’s voice.

\--And of course i’m not asking you to put on a dress and marry father or anything....--Janine says and Surge chuckles at this. He faces the smaller girl with an amused face.

\-- 1. I’m staying with you..with both of you...

and 2nd, I wouldn’t be the one wearing the dress. Koga would definitely be the bride.--Surge laughs and turns to put some water in a glass. God he’s mouth is completely dry. He wishes it’s not the thought of Koga actually marrying him...

 --So where’s Koga?--Surge eyes Janine and arches the brown bridge questioning.

\--Uncle Surge!! You didn’t get anything I sai…--Janine puts her tiny hands to her head desperately.

\--Hang in there kiddo I got it right? You don’t want me to leave and Koga’s temper bla bla but I’m a big guy it’s not like I can exactly hide anywhere in this paper-house of yours.--Surge grins and drinks the water in his glass slowly, still making eye contact with the girl.

\---Um..I got something...I don’t think you’ll like it…--Janine smiles a bit at him.--Come! but QUIET alright?--Janine jumps out of the table with an awesome ninja move and disappears in the black left corridor.

 

\----------------------------------------------

 

\--Wow the guest room. How brilliant Janine, why didn’t I  think about that first?--Surge mocks sarcastically.

\--You want to sleep in the garden?--Janine’s eyes tighten dangerously. Surge grins at the smaller girl and exhales entering the room. “No”--he thinks.--”I wanna sleep with your daddy..” Surge thinks unable to erase the evil smile imprinted on his face.

\--Whats wrong?--Janine asks him suddenly realizing something’s up with the elder.

\--Nothing you wouldn’t understand short stuff.--Surge sais to her in a dismissibly tone and crouches to get the thin futon typical in the region.

\--I understand more than you and father think.--Janine crosses her arms and pulls up the brownbridge.

\--O no you’re wrong....see this is adult stuff.--Surge twists his head a bit making noises with the neck bones.

\--O yeah? So you think I’m not old enough to know or accept my father is in love with another guy?--Janine can’t stop the words blurting out of her mouth and when she process what she has said, her face turns as red as her father’s scarf.

 

Surge eyes open wide and his amused expression freezes in realization. “Does the small ninja said what she just said?? This is gonna be fun”--He thinks even more amused.

\--Is he?--Surge closes his eyes two seconds and crouches to be in the same eye level as Janine.---and who would that guy be?--Surge teases her.

Janine with her arms still crossed turns aside with a pout in her lips.

\--Not saying a word to you.--Janine now realizes she could have messed everything just a bit….”shit”--she thinks already feeling angry with herself.

\--Okay then I’ll just have to ask your father personally then…--Surge gets up and starts walking to the room door. Janine turns white and runs to the doorknob catching it tightly.

\--Er...e. you can’t!--Janine’s voice is filled with insecurity and she is dead sure Surge has already realized. --Father’s asleep-- she explains the elder man.

Surge grins.

\--Janine WHAT is going on here?--Koga’s voice in the kitchen sends a cold shiver down the girl spine.---Janine?--Koga asks again not founding the girl anywhere.

 --Asleep huh?--Surge says to the ninja in a moking grin.

\--Shttt! Just shut up...dad’s gonna kill me!!--Janine says in a whisper to the man and pushes Surge (well Surge’s legs) to the wardrobe in the guests room.

\--No WAY!--Surge eyes panic a moment when he feels the smaller ninja pushing him into a WARDROBE. ---Jann…!!--Surge can’t end the word when he and the girl see the door knob turn slowly. Almost as if it was a scary movie Surge heart speeds up and he can feel his mouth dry. He then looks to the girl with a “Do something!” look.

Fortunately for both, Janine’s is faster and closes the wardrobe in a soft click before running to the other end of the room hiding in the shadows. (She’s a ninja alright?)

 

Koga enters the room cursing mentally the stuck door and looks briefly to the room. He could swore he heard something...just a moment ago. His gaze then fells to the floor. “A futon?” His mind thinks quickly. “A DAMN futon in the guests room floor”.

Koga frowns at the mess but then his expression freezes. “Can it be??” he thinks..

\--JANINE!--He now shouts storming out of the room and running to the dojo.

Surge sights when he feels the ninja going out of the room running to the dojo and breathes deeply.

“Wow that was one close call”--Surge thinks not knowing why he didn’t want Koga to see him. It’s not like he now can walk away from this house like nothing has happened. He Knows now Koga will see him. “What if he says he doesn’t want to see me never again..That wouldn’t be the first time now would it”--Surge still in the wardrobe his muscles itching with the tension. Then he decides to go out of it; if Koga has to see him this night, he wishes he doesn’t have to push the taller man out of a damn wardrobe..now that would be embarrassing.

 

He can’t find Janine anywhere in the room. “She’s one quickly little shit” Surge thinks while slowly opening the room door.

\--Janine why is the gate open?--Koga now asks the ninja in front of him with a serious expression and a dangerous flink in his eyes.

Janine finds herself unable to answer her father. She looks at him with a neutral expression and observes his dark hair, longer than Surges... “Surge!” she reacts.--”Oh no how is she supposed to hide a loud american _and_ his heavy footsteps...If she says to her father no one is home and he then listens or sees HIM...she is dead meat”.

\--Janine I’m waiting here. Is there someone home?--Koga asks as he could read her mind  with a pissed off face, he can’t no longer hide.---Well?

\--Umm..dad...I….I didn’t….--Janine can feel the tears start forming in her eyes and the pain in her throat makes it unable to speak without choking.--Actually...Sur…

\--WHAT? TELL ME YOU DIDN’T BRING _HIM_ HOME!--Koga can’t handle it anymore and asks with aggression to the smaller girl now tears pouring out of her red eyes.--Janine I’m talkin to y…--Koga starts again but he is interrupted by a loud sound behind him. He freezes and Janine ups her tiny head with an afraid expression.

 

\--Cut it out Koga.--Surge’s husky voice sounds. Silence.

 Koga still freezed, turns around to see if he isn’t in some kind of nightmare. Nope. There he is. The Lightning american. Standing there with a stupid cocky grin in his face that sends shivers down Koga’s spine.

\-- Leave Janine alone for once, this is between us..--Surge’s electrifying gaze make it’s way into Koga’s eyes and Koga founds himself lost in those blue endless wells...again.

Surge chuckles knowing he got Koga trapped and with the cocky grin still imprinted in his face, he approaches Koga like a hunting lion in the African Savannah. Surge exhales calming himself down and knowing he has to be quickly enough to get to the ninja before he reacts and gets out of reach. Not daring to break eye contact for an instant, Surge makes his way to Koga. A few inches from the other man, Surge stands next to him trying to decrypt the other male expression, not to avail.

“Is he frightened?”--Surge asks himself one more time before inspiring through his nose. A certain smell makes it’s way to his nostrils and his brain proceeds the information.

Maybe the ninja’s face is neutral, but he can’t control being aroused...that part Surge knows well, that’s the smell of an aroused male, and Surge primal Instincts are rarely wrong.

 

Surge’s smile grows. He knew it. For all these time he wasn’t wrong… and he enjoys being right too much.

 

Koga’s face don’t change a bit and his eyes are glued to the other man’s. He sents a death glare to Surge when he feels that the other male can nearly touch him...he is too close to him for Kogas comfort and he can feel his own arousal scent mixed with Surge’s.

Koga inhales deeply at the other male smell, and he loses any free will. It’s like his own body disconnects the brain, and Koga panickes.

 

His worst nightmares had become truth.

 

Koga feels horrified how his own body makes itself available for Surge.

His pectoral muscles tightening and his nipples perking suddenly. He can feel his pulse in his ass walls and his erection sents a pain shiver inside his suddenly tight yukata.

Koga turns bright red when he understands all these physical reactions.

And yes, he can feel everything and that’s the worst part. One thing was daydreaming about being roughly penetrated  by the american...but another one, very different,  was the feeling of no free will at all with his body...it wouldn’t answer to Koga and he found no escape. He was lost and at Surge’s mercy. 

Surge was just standing there. Smeling the other scent slowly. Very slowly. He find himself surprisingly calm in this situation. And he smiles again to Koga.

It’s an almost a reassuring smile that turns into an evil grin when he decides to break the long electrifying eye contact for the first time and look down Koga’s soaked yukata.

Surge can’t tell if it’s sweat or the other male juices teasing him, but that dark spot there makes Surge crazy and he too can feel his body preparing to assault the other male. Surge’s body turns light suddenly, all his buff muscles in tension and he doesn’t even feel the pain coming from his pants telling him he has to open the damn zipper or they’ll break.

He does it again instinctively, preparing himself. He cracks his neck bones twisting his head to one side and then the other and glares again to Koga to make sure he’ll stay where he is.

He then looks to the smaller and wordless child he loves so much, but what will happen here is not for her to see or the listen he tells himself. A simple look from Surge makes Janine understand she needs to run away from there.

 

Not a word has been spoken in at least 7 minutes but the smaller already can feel that the dojo temperature has raised 2 degrees minimum, although for Koga the dojo has raised almost 30,...and she can feel something is happening. Maybe she was wrong and she wasn’t old enough to understand something as odd as this situation, her father paralyzed as she has never seen before. “Maybe it’s a ninja technique used for Surge! Maybe Surge was a ninja too! or a jedi!! Nah...too loud and obxonious…” Janine looks back to Surge and reacts coming back to reality. “Yes going away” Janine’s mind speaks out loud. Surge approaches even more Koga and puts one hand behind his head caressing his hair with a cocky smile…-”Go away NOW”--Janine thinks panicking, she doesn’t want to see it nope nope nope…Suddenly the smaller ninja jumps and runs away from the dojo closing the door behind her and sitting in front of the door. She can physically feel that the corridor air is much more cool…”What’s up with these adult stuff…”--Janine nods her head.

 

At the other side of the door, Koga closes his eyes at the sensation of his hair being caressed by Surge. He loves that sensation, he has always loved someone touching his hair...and that blasted american knew it all too well. He relaxes a bit. Until he starts feeling again that urge coming from his insides, feeling his pulse in his ass doesn’t help and he finds himself trying desperately to connect to his brain somehow. He is a ninja for God’s sake...he has to be in control of his MIND!...But not around him...he blocks my sense...damn...He opens his eyes and let go a disappointed growl when he doesn’t feel Surge’s hand anymore. But what he sees is much better.

 

Surge taking off his white tight tank so slowly Koga can feel his fists close and his fingers nailing into his palm impatiently. Surge finally drops his tank and Koga forgets to breathe. When did his old friend start looking so hot?

 

Koga’s mind starts searching for Surge’s memories. Yes in the war he was really strong, the strongest in the squat...but these biceps? Koga could actually see all of Surge veins coming out of the skin due to his tight muscles...and wow his 6 pack. Koga nearly fainted at his “V” shape perfectly designed...His buff wide chest and his dark nipples…and his curiosity was way too much he gotta see what Surge had between his legs...

\--Breathe,--Surge orders with an amused grin. Koga yelps and suddenly watches Surge almost scared that the other male could see what he was thinking….how dishonorable for his part to feel such an arousal for another male...and not another male an American one. What would his father say…

 

Surge still watched him... _His_ Koga...Yeah, he was definitely starting to enjoy this.

 

Koga’s look all over him was all Surge could wish for when he took of his tank. His deep blush on his face and his remarkable erection beneath the silk traditional dress...Surge started to feel himself grow even more at the thought of stripping Koga out of that suit. He came back to reality when he heard a soft moan coming from his partner in front of him.

Koga’s ears were dark red and he was watching with an aroused expression and his lips lightly parted, directly to Surge’s crotch. Surge then noticed his own erection along his left thigh inside his camo pants and smiled. So Koga wanted all of him…

 

He tried to catch Kogas attention with a movement and when Koga was lost again in his light blue eyes, he made his approach once again. Koga’s eyes then closed when Surge’s hand caressed his hot ear and putted one finger in the angle of his jaw to lift Koga’s face to him. Surge could  feel his own heartbeat going crazy..he was so close to _his_ Koga. And then he closed his eyes too and kissed Kogas lips first soft, not wanting to go any further without permission (something rare in him). Koga moaned softly and opened his lips demanding more of Surge. “This is crazy Koga”--the ninja’s mind spoke, but his body was far too horny to stop now, and this semi-naked male in front of him wanted Koga. He could feel himself wanted for Surge, not only in his erection, also in the way Surge looked at him...I’m sorry Miziyuki…I really am...I fought so hard but I can’t anymore...He got me….yes, _he_ a male...since when I felt attracted to him? I can’t recall” Koga’s mind finally stop fighting his body urge to be taken by the stronger male and his hands come out to grab Surge hair and approach him in a passionate kiss. His tongues fighting inside Kogas mouth. “Damn Surge tastes so good…” Koga moaned softly and broke the kiss a bit to start sucking Surge’s tongue mimicking a felation in Surge’s tongue, just to let the bigger male know, he was ready to take all of him.

 

Surge’s dick let out a throb when he felt Koga sucking his tongue and with a pleasurable moan and he let Koga take care of his mouth. Koga broke the kiss in Surge’s mouth but made his way into Surge’s neck to start leaking his tanned skin. Surge pulled backwards his head to make more access for Koga and letting soft moans, Surge closes his eyes and tries to concentrate in this whole new sensation.

 

The ninja felt the heat coming from his partner’s leg and let his hands tease Surge. He played fool; like not noticing a huge expanded organ in Surge’s left thigh.

He then starts caressing the male’s right tight with a grin and kissing the soft hot skin up the pants and blushing fiercely at the smell of Surge’s manhood coming from the other thigh.

 

That smell came to the black haired nostrils once again and Koga stopped and closed his eyes. “Control...control Koga, you’re a ninja, You shouldn't feel so... passionate”.

He then decides to start caressing again the right thigh with soft kisses. Just the feeling of Surge heavy nearly hyperventilating breathing make Koga grin. He could feel his partners impatience vibrating through his hard huge muscles.  But Koga ignored Surge’s breathing and continued caressing the wrong side, where his dick wasn’t.. smiling like a child.

\--Holy fu….K..Koga..my dick ain’t here damn…--Surge spoke low, like a grunt for the first time, not being able to endure anymore of this torture.

\--Mmm?--Koga looked up at the blonde with a fake questioning face. So close to where his dick was, ninja could almost feel the other’s heartbeat through the camo pant.

\--My dick ain’t here!--Surge hissed Koga a bit pissed off now. And with a movement of his head he signaled the darker haired male to the left where his pulsating organ was.

Koga let out a soft laugh--Sorry _Surchy_ I didn’t notice _it_.--almost mocking the taller man Koga decided to take revenge on him. “You made me lose control, now’s your turn to beg me”--Koga thought.

Surge nostrils expanded and Koga could see the man’s eyes come into a thin dangerous line.

He has insulted his alpha-male proud, and Koga knew it. But he couldn’t help being amused at this, Koga was having fun, until Surge let out a soft gasp and grabbed Koga’s dark hair in a hard rude grip.

 

Koga hissed in pain but Surge didn’t let go. He waited for Koga to adjust and pulled the man’s face to where his cock was, in a sharp movement through in the left thigh.

 

Koga could feel  and hear his nose breaking against the hard muscle and he felt hot salty blood coming out and staining red, the blonde’s green pants.

Koga put his hands around Surge thick wrist gasping painfully, but when he felt the man’s heavy musculature under that hot skin, he new moving away wasn’t an option anymore.

Koga bit his lip to suffocate a pain hiss when he felt again that pressure of his broken nose against Surge’s dick. If getting away of his partner grip wasn’t an option, he only had one left. Do as Surge wanted, and with a little luck when the blonde will have demonstrated he was not to be “ _not noticed”_ he would let go.

Koga inhaled deeply and pushed away the pain to start kissing the hot member through the pants. Softly,  to let Surge know he loved him and he didn’t mean to offen...WAIT “He LOVED him?” A cold shiver went down the ninja’s spine. He loved him. A man. That man. Koga inhaled again Surge’s manhood scent through the pants. His own member stirring at this. Surge was waiting and he didn’t like to wait...Koga new it would be worst if having him waiting…

 The ninja started kissing again the member through the pants, feeling the radiation of the heat and secretly marvelling how Surge’s member nearly made its way to his knee inside his pants.

He then went up straight to start to unfastening the belt and unbuttoning his pants slowly. Surge gasped and his body tensed in anticipation at the sight of the ninja’s mouth so close to his erection... “But....would it be enough for Koga….big enough? Thick enough...What if he isn’t really _that_ gay? What if he really is just lonely and…” Suddenly, Surge exhaled sharply at the thought of Koga refusing him. He closed his eyes and tried to convince himself that this wasn’t going to happen…

 

Koga pulled down Surge’s pants and underwear at the same time and took a moment to study his partners sex. Surge felt Koga was watching him and started to feel nervous. Still with his grip in the ninja’s dark hair he pulled the him closer motioning him to start doing something and stop staring at him. But Koga didn’t and ignored him.

 

The black haired male wanted to see Surge in a way he hasn’t seen before and he needed time to adjust...to not having a woman pussy in front but a 16 inches monster cock, Koga needed this time to make sure he could fit at least the head inside…

\--Hey down there everything cool?--Surge sharp voice interrupted Koga’s study and the ninja looked up with his broken nose and his face red of dry blood.

\--Cool wouldn’t be the word Surge...--Koga continued making a small movement with the hand pointing to his blood soaked face.

\--So...is everything ok then..?--Surge started to feel impatient at this point and didn’t care shit about that blood deal, he didn’t know he broke Koga’s nose. All he could think right now was in his aching erection.

\--Matis, you don’t have to be ashamed. There’s nothing to be ashamed abo…--Koga  was interrupted again by Surge moving his head against his member, causing another pain wave through all Koga’s body and this time Koga let out a loud grunt when blood came up again staining the dojo floor, Kogas dress..and staining Surge’s erection too, blood dripping along his sex.

Koga took a deep breath calming himself down again.

 

The ninja then opens his mouth and puts all right inside his mouth the thick member.

He feels the salty taste immediately and he manages to fit the head and few inches inside. Surge lets out a loud moan when Koga closes his lips around his shaft. Koga’s own member drips a throb of precum at this…”Geez Surge’s so hot when he’s at it…”—

Koga starts to feel his own member react while he keeps pumping Surge inside…he suddenly feels the taste of something sharp and he guesses it’s his own nose blood. But he doesn’t care. Not a bit while listening to Surge moans. He was doing this. He was the responsible of those moans…it’s been a long time since he did this for anybody.

The blonde’s hand gets no longer oppressive in Koga’s head, and besides, there’s no need to. Koga has started to give everything he has down Surge’s shaft and there’s no way Surge is going to interrupt him.

Almost scared to do any sound, Surge can feel the ninja’s tongue sucking all of his length, wetting all of his veins and every inch of his sex… he is so close…--mmpf….ooh yeah yeah there…mpphh…keep sucking….ju..st …keep..suck…ingaaahh…--Surge can’t shut it up anymore and Koga grins while pumping faster nearly choking. Koga doesn’t even understand why this does turn him on so bad, but it does …he drives one hand to his own erection and frees his sex from the tight silk vest.

He can’t stand it anymore, he wants to drink Surge until there’s nothing left than skin in his balls…this is when Koga starts pumping himself hard rolling his eyes and moaning helplessly, sending a delicious vibration through Surge’s hard cock.

 

\--Holy fu…ck…Kog…o fuck..nhhh….—Surge starts moving his hips into Koga’s mouth when he feels the vibration, instinctively, to demand more of the ninja’s hot embrace around his dick.—K..Koga?—Surge opens his unfocused eyes and tries to reach the man kneeling and bleeding in-front of him.

Koga doesn’t take Surge out of his mouth he just makes a questioning sound making vibrations through the thick shaft again. –mphhh..?—Koga “says”.

\--I’m so fucking close…--Surge inhales sharply and looks again at the ninja.—I don’t wanna come into… your mou…th—he finds hard to talk, and even more to focus in any other thing than Koga’s mouth.

Surge grabs Koga’s dark hair again, but this time far more gentle, and inhaling deeply and closing his eyes, he separates de ninja away from him. Koga makes a disapproving sound and moves his tongue to tease Surge to let him stay right where he is…--H..hey it’s ok I don’t exactly make small loads…I’ll drown you down..—Surge sais and focuses on the ninja’s now visible erection. With an evil grin Surge takes the ninja up on his feet and with one hand starts pumping Koga’s pulsating erection.

 

Koga loses any contact with the world other than the man in-front of him and his hand and starts moving his hips to make the taller go faster. Surge grins and with the other hand grabs Koga’s ass easily. Before the dark haired could even protest, he gives the ninja a wet rough kiss while putting two digits inside his now wet hole. The ninja stiffens at the sensation and bits Surge’s tongue to make him let go while moaning something, but Surge endures it and goes further with his two digits…hitting hard _the_ spot. 

Koga freezes. He has never, never felt anything like that. To feel the necessity of being pumped right in his ass…by another male, to feel the blasted necessity of a pulsating cock inside him, hitting his walls.

He closes his eyes, feeling pain at first but then, a warm sensation spreading across his body…he needed Surge, in his ass, now.

Surge ignores Koga’s demands and keeps hitting the spot, this time with three digits, hard.  Koga moans loudly tightening his grip around the blonde’s heavy biceps and bits Surge in the arm muscles making the blonde bleed.

When he feels Surge hitting the spot again and again the cant take it anymore. He bites harder and another blood throb rolls down surges musculated arms. Surge doesn’t seem to feel the pain unbearable but he turns to Koga to see if the smaller male wanted something perhaps… And hell he did. He wanted all of Surge inside. Surges three digits weren’t enough. He needed more. Thicker, warmer, hotter…Surges hard thick cock. Koga then turns his flushed sweaty face covered in blood to the soldier’s crotch. Panting heavily he signals to Surge’s dick.

 

\--Please…I need you…inside…--Koga swallows his own pride and begs the blonde for a hard pumping. Surge’s cocky grins spreads across his face when he feels Koga’s need to feel him deep inside.

\--…ohh yeah you’re some dirty cheap slut Koga, you know that…?.—Surge grins proudly to the smaller male pumping lightly his own erection to tease him.

Surge may be in the mood to play, but not Koga, so when Surge starts to caress Koga’s hair making a pout and kissing the ninja’s neck, Koga gets rid of his dress panting heavily and with a deep blush in his cheeks finds himself getting in his own fours in the middle of the dojo. Surge’s eyes open wide at the view of the ninja’s ass prepared for him to enter right inside…Surge swallows hard. This is far better than imagining that little slut licking his dick dirtily in the shower…”But who says tomorrow Koga will regret this night…” –Surge thinks, and an idea appears suddenly in his mind.

 

Koga turns impatiently to see why isn’t Surge already splitting him in two… and he founds Surge biting his lip and filming Koga…”FILMING? That damned bastard…He swallows his pride and not only his pride for him, gets on his all fours so Surge can have all access he wants to his ass and he films him???”---Koga’s pissed off expression gets Surge and his stupid cocky grin doesn’t change a bit.

\--Smile jaja—Surge laughs at Koga but he can’t stand that pressure anymore, he is much more horny than he has ever been and much more pissed off than he has ever been too with the soldier. So he stands up takes Surge’s camera from his hands and throws it against the dojo’s wall, some katanas falling, and the camera brokes in many pieces.

Surge follows the camera until it gets crashed against the wall and turns to Koga with a neutral expression in his face.

They both stay silent and suddenly Surge grabs Koga and throws him to the floor. Koga gasps in pain but then he feels a hot body pressed against his, and he lets out a soft moan: Surge focuses on him again.  

Koga can feel how the taller male starts moving on top like he is fucking the ninja just to make the two hot throbbing members touch against each other.

\--Ahhh…yee…s—Koga moans loudly and rolls his hands through Surge’s blond thick hair. God how he loves him…

Koga turns to the American and with both hands grabs Surge’s face and kisses him deeply almost desperately to drink every last drop of him…Surge then bits the ninja’s lower lip playfully and ignoring all the blood the ninja has on his face, he starts liking it.

 

Another throb of blood comes out of Koga’s broken nose and the blonde dips his fingers in the blood with a grin.

Koga doesn’t move even when the familiar pain wave spreads across his nerves and cancels his senses. Then, Surge takes the blood of his fingers right to his erection….”Wh…at?”—Koga doesn’t get it...”Surge is lubricating his erection with my blood…” Koga’s incredulous eyes wide when he sees Surge’s 16 inches covered in blood and precum…shining brightly and lubricated enough.

 

Surge turns his head to the man beneath him and he smiles.

\--You ready?—Surge asks in an incredibly soft voice.

\--I have always been, you fool—Koga replies and Surge grins.

\--You sure Koga…?—Surge asks. This time in a mocking tone.

\--I’m so fucking sure _Surchy_ —Koga feels his face redden even more but this time an angry flush coming in his mind…”This bastard isn’t regretting this BEFORE the fun started right?”—Koga can’t believe.

\--You know you don’t ha….—Surge starts but gets interrupted by a punch in his face coming from the smaller male.

\--FUCK ME SURGE! NOW!—Koga pants heavily and positions himself for Surge to enter his cave. With his arms embraces the man and Surge can’t stand the game anymore.

 

With a look to his thick member, veins now nearly purple to the pressure during almost 2 hours of teasing and playing and…He needs to uncharge the heavy cum anywhere or he’ll die.

Now he starts to feel a sharp pain coming from his erection and his testicles too swollen to be bearable…

 

He positions himself at the entrance and forces himself inside with a triumphal grunt.

\--AAHHH DAMN….ST…STOP!—Koga cries loud punching Surge in his sweaty biceps.

Surge inhales deep and sharply and waits how he can for his lover to adjust to the thick member.

\--K..Koga…It’s only the head..—Surge smiles at the ninja and raises the brown bridge.

He feels Koga’s embrace warmer, hotter and his wet hole drives Surge crazy, his unfocused eyes start drifting and he decides to close ‘em. Biting his lower lip, he starts thrusting a little more inside Koga’s.

He feels the ninja hissing in pain but it’s nearly impossible for Surge to turn back now…his member won’t even listen to him... He stays immobile waiting. Panting and kissing his lover’s neck softly.

\--Okay…you can…yeah..—Koga with his eyes hard closed, motions Surge to continue the pounding.

 

The blonde hugs the ninja and trusts inside with a sharp movement letting out a moan.

Koga can feel his walls pulsating and itching to be touched and squeezed against the hard thick organ.

Surge keeps pushing inside until, after a lot of hissing, biting, and punching, he manages to shove almost 11” inches of his hard itching shaft inside.

Koga breathes hard and with an arm wrapped around Surge’s neck, he looks again to Surge’s eyes. “They’re so beautiful…so blue…electrifying…”—Koga can’t help looking then in a mesmerized expression.

 

Surge notices the distraction in his lover…it always works (he grins). And in a moment he recalls his dick of the ninja’s ass only to shove it again, harder. Koga gasps in surprise but his gasp turns loud pleasure moan when Surge’s tip pierces his prostate. He has never felt that before…not even in his dreams….and this was so good….it was almost enough to send him to heaven.

Surge grits his teeth and keeps trusting rough into Koga’s ass, ignoring his partner moans and gasps. He is too concentrated into not cumming before Koga. Every time the skin of his thick cock recalls against Koga’s walls and caresses the muscle beneath it, a shiver of pleasure is sent through his spine.

\--Mphhh yess….so tight……nhgg…--Surge moans when he feels the ninja’s muscles tighten lovingly around his dick. Koga smiles. He’s kinda been practicing with his ass muscles enough to massage his lover’s dick efficiently.

\--Ou….mo…more…surge…m…--Koga starts arching his back when he feels his own dick preparing to spread his seed…---FASTER!....—Koga orders Surge and his lover starts moving and piercing his prostate repeatedly.—mmm…you’re so thick….huge…mnngg---Koga manage to say out loud to his lover.---…harder….please…mmnnn….—Koga’s moans are enough for Surge to start pounding the ninja’s ass like no tomorrow now fulfilling his lover’s demand.

\--YESS….OHH..YE…A…MMMPH….SURGE….—Koga screams his name and spreads his seeds in Surge’s chest and all over his own. Right after cumming, Koga’s ass muscles tighten in a death grip along the blonde’s length.

 

This is enough.

 

Surge can’t handle all the pressure in his cock and his heavy balls itching to liberate his seed into Koga’s ass. Surge speeds up and with a grunt, he lets a pleasure shiver run through all his body while losing awareness for a moment. He then moans out loud and he is 100% sure they could hear him in Vermillion… and then he spreads his seed inside Koga..—F..Fuck…ah…--Surge’s pounding speed slows down after liberating a heavy amount of cum inside his old friend’s ass and he can feel Koga stiffen again around his cock at the sensation of being so heavily filled.

\--Mphhh…y..yes..—Koga moans again softly, blurting out another load from his again hard erection.

Surge pulls out, still hard too. But far more bearable than the other erection. He can feel Koga’s walls ghosting along his sex and moans softly while still blushing.

Surge inhales again, deeply to try to calm himself down, but a moment later he feels Koga’s lips pressed firmly against his own and his moanings make the taller male open his mouth and drive his lover into a passionate kiss.

Koga then stands up and takes Surge hand, motioning him to stand up too and follow him.

 

\--Wait..Wha...Koga you’re naked...Janin..--Surge can’t end the phrase. He feels his lover’s kiss again in his lips and his tongue fighting to enter his mouth. --Mnnph..okay…--Surge smiles and follows the dark haired male to his room.

His loud steps normally bother Koga to no end, but now all the ninja could think about is to share his bed with him…”Koga don’t rush on this...he is an idiot...a gifted idiot...but he’s still a moron!”--Koga’s mind keeps asking him to stop this at all costs, a part of him is terrified for what he has done...for what he is about to do…

 

Koga ignores his mind again and pushes the blonde to his futon. The larger male watches him now from his futon in the floor. Completely naked and with a cocky grin again in his face, waiting for the dark haired to join him.

Koga takes a moment to look at him, and he realizes he can’t move his eyes away from the blonde’s tanned body, he is afraid if he looks anywhere else, he will disappear.

 

\--You coming or...?--Surge feels impatient.

Koga grins at him and slowly approaches Surge and leans on top of him, carefully. Feeling again the blonde’s hot body. They start kissing passionately while covering with the blanket and Koga sits on Surge’s lap. The ninja impatience surprises Surge a bit...he didn’t know this facet about his friend...but he likes it.

Koga grabs suddenly Surge’s softened cock making the taller gasp at the sensation and pulls him right into his ass. Positioning his legs in Surge’s shoulders Koga tries to force the appendage back inn letting soft pants. Surge observes him with an amused grin for a second and then, when he starts to feel the primal urge to have the other male pounding in his lap, he ups his hips and arches his back to penetrate his friend for the second time this night.

Koga let’s out a loud long painful moan when Surge enters him without warning and he gasps. Surge waits for him to adjust and the Koga turns to him with a painfully expression.

\--Yo...u..you’re..growing…--Koga says panting when he feels Surge expanding inside him.

Surge nods his head still with an amused grin and kisses Koga softly.

Koga then starts moving again hitting Surge lap and pounding the blondes cock again.

\--Ohh...mmph….---Surge rolls his eyes and turns his head backwards, his cheeks bright red, with a pleasant expression in his face.

Koga bits his lower lip at the feeling of that thick member hitting his spot again.

Man, years of build up passion did not forgive…

 

\--Ngghh…---Koga moans again when he feels Surge’s cock getting thicker with every pound.

“If he grows anymore...he’s going to split me…”--Koga’s mind then reacts…--”I….I put all of him inside...when he wasn’t fully erected...that means...I need to take him out before he is fully grown or i’ll be walking in a wheelchair the rest of my life…”--Koga then suddenly panics and forces himself out roughly,  but when Surge feels his dick is going out without turning back inn, he incorpores himself quickly and pushes Koga against the floor making it impossible for the ninja to pull any more inch out of his abused ass.

 

Koga’s expression turns into a pained face when the bastard’s cock continues to grow inside him in both length and width. Surge pounds softly inside moaning and feeling shivers along his spine. He has fucked many bitches in his life and any of that girls he has ever had or bitches whatever, have made him feel like fainting of pleasure. Normally the girls were the ones fainting, provably of pain...He then listens to Koga pants and pained expression. “Shit”--He thinks.

\--Hey am I hurting you?--Surge then asks mimicking Koga politeness, not stopping his thrusts at all.

\--mmph...huge...n..sto.p--Koga manages to say but Surge doesn’t understand any of it.

\--What was that again?--Surge asks now with an amused face and smiling devilish.

\--You don’t fit!...your huge damn fucking erection doesn’t fit...stupid asshole..!.--Koga  exasperated words come out and he looks at the bastard waiting for him to pull out.

But Surge stays smiling at him like nothing.

\--Endure it a bit…--Surge sais and without prior notice he thrusts his dick inside with a loud moan. Koga screams when he feels a pain wave coming from his ass and his abused walls. He now is dead sure he won’t be able to walk in weeks...

 

Suddenly, when Koga thought the pain coming from his both nose and ass would make him scream again, two light knocks sound at the other side of the thin paper door in Koga’s room. Koga bits his lips holding the breath in a terrified expression. 

The ninja’s eyes open wide and he immediately looks up to his lover that has stopped his thrusts too. Surge is biting his lower lip too but he holds a neutral expression.

 

\--Told ya--Surge whispers Koga in a mocking face.

\--Janine do not enter!--Koga hisses almost in a panic scream when he sees the door-knob move.

\--Father? Are you alright? I...I hear you screaming! Are you ok??--Janine sobs at the other side of the door and Koga can feel the girls anxiety through her voice.

\--Go back to sleep this instant Janine!--Koga now says with a bit angry tone in his voice, still with his lover on top and his legs on Surge’s shoulders.

\--I...I can’t sleep! I had this dream in which you we...were dying!! And you were screaming and….Sob!--Janine starts crying softly and panting at the corridor.

 

Surge rolls his eyes…”Not now damn... I’m so fucking close just one more thrust…” Surge prepares to move his hips again when he receives a poisonous death glare from his lover.

\--Don’t you dare.--This time Koga speaks to Surge in a low dangerous hiss and the taller male freezes not before giving Koga an annoyed look. 

\--Dad?--The small ninja doesn’t get tired and stays at the corridor.

\--I’m coming Janine just go to your room and wait me there.--Koga finally gets to say and starts to push the american away.

Surge makes a disappointed sound and sends Koga another sympathetic look too when the ninja finally gets off the other’s death grip.

\--I’ll be right back.--Koga says without looking his lover and while putting on a new yukata storms out of the bedroom.

Surge sighs and fells heavily in the ninja’s “bed”, waiting for him to come while caressing his sex slowly and closing his eyes.

 

At the other end of the house, Koga opens slowly Janine’s thin door to see the small girl shivering on her futon. The instant Koga gets inn, Janine ups his small head lightly and her eyes open wide in a terrified expression. Her little face turns white and she can feel she’s about to faint.

Koga frowns. “What’s the problem now? It’s like she’s seen a ghost entering her room”--Koga thinks.

\--Jan..--He starts speaking when he realizes what might have caused the smaller reaction. “MY NOSE...AJJJ This Goddamn American…”--Koga brings immediately a hand to his nose feeling the familiar stabbing pain spreading across his body.

\--Listen Janine it’s nothing just a hit in my nose nothing to worry about I swear I’m fine.--Koga tries to convince her but fails miserably when a throb of blood comes out his nose again and Janine hides his head in her pillow panting softly again.

Koga shuts his eyes and brings a hand to his frown…”Why has to be this so difficult…”--his mind bring memories of his wife when he didn’t have to deal with her alone…

He then feels someone’s hand in his shoulder and Koga open’s wide his eyes in surprise.

\--Surge not no..--Koga frowns but he is interrupted by the smaller girl running to the man behind him and climbing Surge until she reaches his shoulder and cries in his buff chest, her small arms wrapped around the blonde’s neck.

Surge glares to Koga after carrying the girl out of the room without a word, and bringing her to the kitchen. With the girl still in his arms, the blonde manages to take a ceramic bowl out and some water to star boiling pasta. Koga, who has followed them not completely sure of what was in his lovers mind, stays in the door with a neutral expression waiting. Surge then glares him.

\--Hey c’mon help me out a bit take some tomatoes to that machine.--Surge indicates with his head which machine is he talking about.--And clean your face a bit huh?--Surge can’t help grinning at Koga.

\--Mphh….-Koga sents another poisonous look to his friend but obeys and starts following Surge indications to do a New York Bolognese sauce. He cleans carefully the blood dried in his face trying not to touch his broken nose and caresses his daughter hair. “Janine’s  expression is so peacefully when Surge carries her…” Koga thinks for himself.

 

Surge mixes the pasta and the sauce and puts both in the bowl. Moments after he takes Janine to the short uncomfortable table and puts some food on Janine’s bowl with her chopsticks. Janine then starts eating in silence not crying anymore. Surge sits next to her and sighs rubbing his temples and shutting his eyes. He was starting to feel sleepy. He didn’t know what time was it but spaghetti bolognese was always his answer when Janine was feeling upset, and it worked.

Koga was still in the door looking at his mate. His nose now was hurting more than before, probably because he didn’t pay much attention to it before. He needed to see a doctor tomorrow, but now he’ll pass the night with some painkillers.  

 

When the girl finishes her food, stands up and yawns. Surge smiles to her and opens his arms in her direction. The smaller walks to him and lets Surge take her again in his buff arms and carry her to her bedroom with loud steps.

Once in Janine’s bedroom, Surge closes all lights and covers the smaller with her blanket. When he’s more or less sure the girl’s asleep, he turns to the door. But before standing up again, a small hand presses against his and he turns back to the girl.

\--Uncle Surge?--The small ninja asks.

\--Hey short stuff thought you were asleep already.--Surge smiles in the darkness of the room.

\--I want everyday to bee like this. --Janine yawns and turns her little head to sleep.

\--Me too kiddo...me too.--Surge, still smiling gets up and as quiet as he is capable of, gets off the room and shuts the door in a soft “click”.

 

\--Thought you didn’t like kidds “Uncle Surge”--Koga mocks him from the kitchen.

\--Ha ha real fun you’re having there. Wanna see how I have fun?--Surge turns to Koga closing the kitchen’s light and putting his hands in the ninja’s hips.

\--No thanks _Surchy_ I already _feel_ your fun in my nose bones. --Koga says sarcastically.

\--What are you talking about man that’s some casual hemorrhage you have in there nothing to worr…--Surge starts.

\--What? A casual hemorrhage you moron? --Koga open his eyes. “If he believes anything he says…” --You just broke my nose genius! Don’t have to be a doctor to see it! It’s nearly blue!

\--Yeah it’s blue…--Surge says.--and how did you get that?

\--How did I get it? You mean how did YOU do it?--Koga can’t hide anymore his growing frustration with the american.

\--The hell are you saying man? I’ll never hur…--Surge can’t end the phrase..

\--You just did. --Koga looks at him with an annoyed look.

\--How? Tell me? -- Surge stills don’t believe his friend…”No way! when did that happen?”

\--Well….I was just caressing your leg and then you went crazy because I wasn’t caressing the right leg where your...whatever. You grabbed my hair and pushed me right into your damned monster erection and here we are. You can se your pants if you don’t believe me...

Surge smiles when he notices his friend referring to his erection as a “monster” and turns his head down to his camo pants, only to see two big red blood stains where his left thigh is…

\--Oh...um yeah...about that…--Surge starts with an apologetic smile…--I’m sorry man...I mean I really didn’t want to _break_ your nose I just….--Surge starts to explain himself.

\--I know very well what you just wanted Surge. But you gotta control your violence--Koga says dead seriously to his partner.

\--Woa I thought you liked my violence--Surge classic cocky grin appears again in his face.

Koga doesn’t bother saying anything and just walks away to his room. Once in his door, he turns to Surge.

 

\--You coming or…?--Koga says smiling to his mate.

 

\--TO BE CONTINUED--

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 


	2. Cherry bloossoms

Koga opened his eyes. 

Light went directly into his eyes and his dark pupils contracted suddenly at the intrusion. He blinked a few times forgetting completely for a moment why was he on the floor, and he tried to move.   
His sore muscles sent pained shivers to his brain and he told himself to go slow and steady. 

When he finally sat on the cold floor he gasped loudly and brought a hand to his mouth trying to drawn the last of his pained whine. 

His ass. It burned like hell and he didn’t even dare to move one inch until the sensation of a million needles nailing in his ass walls, passed.   
He then inhaled sharply and closed his eyes into two thin lines. 

“Relax”—his mind spoke the same tone as when he was meditating. ---“breathe…breathe….inhale…exhale…”—his mind continued.—“Pain is an illusion, just an illusion…”—He then tried to move again. 

With one hand pressed against the floor he reached blindly for the nearest chair in his room when he felt two eyes on him. 

He slowly pulled his eyes up and saw the tiny round dark wells that were his daughter’s eyes. 

Janine looked mostly puzzled and petrified as she looked at her father but her look changed when his eyes met what was behind Koga.   
She smiled as she went giggling loudly past his father towards his futon as if Koga wasn’t even there. 

Koga let out an irritated sigh and turned over, still on the floor, to see what was that this time got the child so excited. He turned in time to see the girl fell into a big bump in his bed with a soft “Thump” as she continued giggling. 

Something beneath the girl moved with a groan and Koga’s eyes widened. His face completely drained out of blood and forgetting momentarily the pain in his ass he stood as quickly as he could and caught the girl by her hips only to earn a disapproving glare from her as he conduced her out of his room. She stood in the door frowning with her tiny arms crossed. 

\--- Need some privacy right now Janine. Wait for me in the kitchen maybe since it’s 10 in the morning you could go getting the breakfast done, would you?—Koga didn’t wait for her answer as he closed his room door loudly. 

The ninja turned around slowly just to see the American snoring again in deep sleep. Koga frowned. “Now what”—his sarcastic mind took over as he started walking in circles nervously around the room. 

At a point when he started to get dizzy he stood in front of the bed and crouching next to the bump, he put a hand ghosting over the blankets.   
He could see blond spiky hair above the white sheets and with a neutral expression in his face he brought a hand to touch gently the soldier’s hair. It was thick and it had different shades of blond; going from gold to light yellow. 

When his mind went to the room again he realized the man wasn’t snoring anymore and Koga stopped his actions dead. 

With his heart hammering against his chest, and his arm immobile, he tried to back his hand away when he suddenly felt something closing around his arm. Hard. He panicked and with a sharp thrust he tried again to take his arm from the grip but he didn’t move it one inch. 

His eyes lowered to see what was restraining his arm when he was sent to the floor, again. 

Facing the floor and feeling a death grip around his neck, he couldn’t move.   
With pained gasps he tried to move the arm that was suffocating him sinking his nails but the oppressive appendage didn’t move. His face getting red by moments, he continued gasping for air while ignoring the pain coming from his back. 

Suddenly, he was completely released and he felt his face plastering into the floor.   
\--“Ahhh…damn…awch shit…---Koga shouted seeing stars as his fractured nose hit the hard floor. Surge blinked a few times after realizing where were the pained whines coming from and that he wasn’t in the battlefield anymore. 

Surge inhaled deeply while shutting his eyes and rubbing his temples. “Damn…”—The first thought was about the angry ninja he had below him and he managed an apologetic smile for the black haired male. 

\---‘Bout that…man I didn’t know you where… well you!---Surge said still looking at Koga.   
\---You didn’t know I was I.---Koga glared Surge with an irritated voice.  
\---Of course not babe I….—Surge started again with a cocky grin just to be sharply interrupted by the smaller--¿Babe?—Koga’s eyes went into two thin lines with a dangerous shine.  
\--Babe?—Koga repeated seeing the American didn’t quite get the hint or reacted. 

\--Yeah well I fucked you and since…---Surge started again lifting an eyebrow only to be interrupted again..---YOU… WHAT?—Koga stood up like lightning and pointing with his finger to Surge he sent the deadliest of the glares to the blond. 

\--You’re out of my house now.—Koga couldn’t recall a time when he felt more absolutely ashamed, confused, dirty and…furious.

\--Sorry what?—Surge now had his nostrils expanded and a deep frown. He couldn’t believe that bastard had done it again. --“How possibly could he promise Janine or himself to rise something near a family with that sonuvabich standing there as if last damned night was definitely something to be ashamed from…”

\--You heard me—Koga didn’t move his position but he did see the hint of disappointment in the blonde’s eyes. His minde spoke out loud “Koga don’t do it don’t say it don’t…don’t…you’ll regre…”  
—Matis Surge OUT NOW.—He repeated and he met the American’s eyes… only to wish he never had. 

First disappointment, then profound regret, but Koga wasn’t prepared to see the pained look in the others face.   
Koga’s heart stopped, he was sure something broke inside him while he was fighting to keep standing in his two now shaking legs. 

He has never, ever, seen the faintest look of pain, real pain in the proud American. It was the first time he realized, he may have gone too far with this one. But something in his mind stopped him from taking 4 damned steps and hugging the man he loved. Something called…pride. 

He cursed all his old-schooled education while he stood in front of his living hope. So close and so far from him. Surge inhaled to calm himself down and don’t punch him right into the face for being a dick.   
He took his tank t-shirt and without looking back, he disappeared through the front door. 

When Koga heard him out of the house, he fell heavy onto his knees, shaking uncontrollably. Gulping his saliva he stood seated looking at his hands with a blank expression in his eyes more like a dead man. He didn’t even hear the small steps of his daughter until he heard his voice. 

\---Father. Uncle Surge. Where is he?---Her voice came out like a soft thread and showed she was scared. When Koga met her eyes, he started crying. 

\--I….mess..messed up…this time---He sobbed shaking and hiding his face with his hands to avoid looking at his daughter in this state. 

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Surge ran. He ran and he didn’t even notice he was bleeding from some branch as he crossed the forest. He wasn’t going to take the train this time. He needed to be alone. 

After 6 hours he stopped. Gasping for air as he filled his spent lungs with the humidity of the forest air. He could hear pidgeottos flying over his head and maybe some small sparrow crossing their paths. He didn’t care.   
He didn’t care anymore. He made his way to a small creek and before drinking more water than he actually needed, he stood to watch his reflection on the water. 

He felt used and ashamed. Ashamed someone could actually be ashamed of sleeping with him. He wasn’t used to this kind of treatment, even coming from Koga. 

“Koga”—He thought---“Like I didn’t know that bloody bastard was going to dump me da first chance he got after he was satisfied…” Surge shake his head and continued his path to his city. 

Once he arrived at Vermilion, he couldn’t tell what he has been thinking all the way through or how many hours it has taken to arrive at the city centre, but the night was falling and he hasn’t eaten anything in all day.   
The hunger made him react and he made his way to the rear door of his gym. He did know for sure he didn’t want to face anyone till tomorrow.   
He didn’t have that luck.

\---Lieutenant sir--- A cadet asked from behind.   
\--What—Surge rolled his eyes and didn’t even turn around to see the other face as he just kept walking to his apartment.   
\--Someone is waiting for you in your apar…---The cadet didn’t had the chance to finish his sentence as Surge closed his door with a loud “Thump” and turned around slowly sensing he was not alone. 

From the corner of his eye he could see a shadow melting with the night lights of the apartment. If the loud “Thump” of the door wouldn’t have scared the shadow he may haven’t even noticed it was there. 

Exhaling softly and squinting to the other presence he stood next to the door with his fists firmly closed. The shadow moved again. This time to the light as it made eye contact with the soldier. 

Surge let out a soft gasp, surprised at the view. But it wasn’t long since his expression turned into an angry frown and continued to glare at the shadow. 

\---Should I do the same you did with me or yer gonna start explaining yourself.---Surge said not breaking eye contact just like the day before but this time, he was pissed. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

\---10 hours earlier in Fuchsia—

Koga stood in the floor all morning. His expression blank and his eyes wide open. But there was no light in them, no life. He could sense and hear his daughter whining and talking to him. He didn’t listen to anything.   
He thought at first that he was feeling angry but he was confused. Deeply confused. Everything he has ever thought about him was changing and he was standing there, like a fool, blocked as when a Venonat spreads his poison through the victim veins. Waiting for the other to stop, to die. Only he was the victim here. 

He felt Janine bringing him food but his stomach was far from accepting any noodles. At noon approximately the girl stopped insisting and left him alone in his room. Two hours passed and Koga felt his eyes starting to dry.   
He blinked a few times and inhaled sharply like it was the first time in all morning he was breathing. He looked at the now cold food and ignoring the needles in his sore muscles, he stood up. 

He passed by the food and continued to walk to the door. Passing his daughter, he didn’t speak a word to her. He just continued walking. 

The sun was up and shining brightly. There were children playing with his pokemon pets and giggling around the streets. But Koga didn’t quite hear them, he just felt them through a thick glass and his mind was blank. 

However, he was walking and his legs continued to move until he was far from the village. Near a calm river he crossed and wetted his feet and trousers, he didn’t mind. 

He continued his path. A path he had done hundreds of times with his daughter, once every year. Obon festival. 

The cherry blossoms stood proud both sides of the path. His daughter loved those trees too. But this time he didn’t appreciate the soft wind or the touch of the cherry petals in his skin. He continued to walk with the same blank expression. If anyone had seen he now, they could have said he was dead. 

And that’s why he wanted to follow this path and to keep walking. He needed to speak to the dead ones. The dead one. Miziyuki. 

He stopped in front of a Stone. A round Stone engraved with Japanese symbols to protect the journey of the departured ones. Koga stared at the rock for a minute, maybe more, then he checked the fading sunlight. Skies were turning pink, maybe he has been walking hours now. He lost time in this little peregrination. 

He turned his attention to the rock where his wife was buried. He knew those were just bones, he knew. Her soul was far away by now and he didn’t expect to enlighten a lamp at this time of the year and be listened; but he tried. 

Toring a piece of his ropes he made a little cylinder of clothes around a circle bend branch and put the small hand-made lamp on the rock. Seating on his knees, he started a well known mantra to call out his dead wife and require her presence spiritually. He knew he shouldn’t disturb the fallen ones but...well this was an emergency. 

He stood still, almost petrified.

He was nervous he can tell since he was shaking lightly in his hands. And his head was feeling dizzy, he hadn’t eaten since yesterday. 

The elder didn’t move despite his body urges and his mind recall him why he was here: because of those same body urges. So he decided to ignore them and concentrate in his wife by closing his eyes. 

“ Miziyuki…. my dear...I failed you, I failed Janine and my honour. I’ve got no honour, not anymore….Please, forgive me for failing….my ancestors and you my dear…..” Koga said with broken voice, tears pouring through his eyes and he opened them only to close them quickly, almost ashamed someone could see through his eyes and saw what he did.

“Miziyuki I did something terrible. I consumed my love for the man...finally… I need you to listen to me. I’m sorry I’m disturbing you….but….” Koga last words were imperceptible, a whisper. With his eyes closed he brought a hand to his mouth to drawn a sob as he felt more miserable than ever in his life.

Koga opened his mouth to speak again when he felt something on his neck. Warmth and chill at the same time. He stopped suddenly and started to shake lightly. Not daring to open his eyes he could see through his eyelids there was a yellow light outside, a warmth light. And he opened his eyes. 

His lamp was lit with a small flame in the center of the ropes. He brushed his eyes to see if what he was seeing was a product of the lack of water and malnutrition, but when he opened his eyes again, the flame was still burning, vivid and warm. 

His wife was there. And she was listening. 

Koga tried again “Miziyuki…” No sound arround him, she was waiting for him to continue. “ My love….I need you to enlighten me….I need your help. I don’t understand what is happening with me. I’m afraid I may loose my mind, I don’t know what to do” 

Koga waited, but there was no sign and he continued. “I did something. Something dishonorable. I…..I’m afraid you won’t be able to forgive me. But I needed to tell you. It’s about…..About that A..American I told you about….You see he...well us….we “ Koga felt the tears threatening to burst again and he swallowed hard. She was dead and all he could think of was about that stupid loud american. 

What is she going to think when I explain I did actually the act of love just because I wasn’t listening to my mind...He suddenly panicked, the shame of saying that out loud drowned the hope and he stood up quickly. 

“ I….I must check on Janine...She’s been alone all day…..I shou….I should go….I love you Miziyuki….thanks for listening to me”

“You’re scared” ---A soft voice came from behind him. The voice was female, almost like a whisper and it sounded so….familiar. Koga froze. He stood completely immobile in his place as he felt a chill going down on his spine. The ninja turned around slowly to see where the voice was coming from but he didn’t locate anyplace...Was that really happening? Was it even possible? The ancestors and fallen ones never speak to the living ones. They were in another realm, another dimension….Was this some kind of tri….

“And you’re in love”---The female voice speak again. After a few seconds, when Koga was out of his profound astonishment. He shaked his head. He was dreaming. 

“Miziyuki?”---A shaky weak voice came out of the man as his eyes widened in disbelief. 

After all those years, he has been bringing his small daughter to this place. The lamp burned every time and they knew, the small kind Janine knew, her mother was there when she looked the small fire burn.   
He has seen the fire burning reflexed in the smaller eyes as she called for her mother to answer her. He has seen all the futile intents of her daughter to get any sign from his mother as she grew up. Not one time the answer came as clear as this time. 

So why would his wife pick a moment like this, when he of all times would have done anything to not been given any answer at all, so he could die in his own shame. Why this time? Why to him and not to Janine? The small child that needed the most her mother…...a family, a real family. 

Too many answers required from the dead. 

The sun was low now, the last sun rays reflected in the cherry petals. Soon was going to be dark. 

“My dear….” Koga’s eyes wetted again from the expectancy of having her wife so...close. “I’ve missed you, all those years...Your daughter has your eyes and your curiosity, you should see her now…she’s as vivid as her mother…..” Koga voice break and he decided to take a step further “I came here...to tell you…” Koga started. “To tell you, I’m in love.” 

“Took you long enough” Janine thought from the cherry blossom tree behind her mother stone. She knew what she was doing was wrong, but this of all times, she didn’t want her father to feel what she has been feeling all those years asking for her mother answers… “I’m sorry mother” Janine thought at the same time. “I love you and dad loves you but I want to help him…I have to help both of them. They are my family as you are, I’m sure you would want me to make father happy now that you’re not….with us anymore…..” 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Janine’s heart was hammering when she arrived at the cemetery earlier in the afternoon. She has been searching for his father everywhere now and nobody have seen him. With tears nearly out of her eyes she has been sitting in the porch of her house. Lost. Her father has walked this morning like the dead. No light in his eyes, no expression in his face and no colour in his skin. 

She must admit she has freaked out a bit at first, but seeing that Uncle Surge was gone and some serious stuff was going on with his father, she need to clear her mind. So she tried meditating. 

To clear her mind, she went to her memories, memories when her father has been happy and when she has seen him smile like a dork exactly the same way she has seen when he was with Uncle Surge. Her mother. When her mother died, Janine was sure her father died too.   
Koga went to the careless loving father she once knew, to the strict master she grew up with. Janine could tell a few grey hair has grown since that day.   
She breathed.   
Since that day, she had never seen her father making the faintest smile. Since that day when he returned home from the front lines.   
Most of the man that were called out for the recruitment returned home with large scars and a hard look in their eyes, like if they’d seen death in person. 

It’s true her father had a few more scars and his hair had a gray shade like his skin. But when Janine and her Grandmother waited for him to disembark the war ships, she saw it. Joy.   
He was laughing along with another two man. Laughing. Her father. Again. 

One of the man was elder and he came by the name of Flannik. And the other, taller and blond presented himself as Liutenant Surge. 

Koga took his daughter in his arms and showed her to the blonde while waving to Flannik as he marched towards de peer. Surge made jokes to the smaller making her giggle and Koga let Surge take her in his buff arms.  
Janine remembered that sensation. Security.   
Those arms, they were much more thick than his father’s and she has never seen blue eyes, or any caucasic eyes at all. She could understand now the fascination of her father since that day.   
Janine thought he couldn’t see her or that he was ill. She had seen those blue eyes in elder people, when they became blind and old. They were so bright. The same colour as the sky. And she knew she will never forget them. Those eyes brought security for the child. 

And since that day, Koga and Surge established themselves in two relatively close cities as two of the most famous gym leaders in Kanto. Surge swore someday would return to actually live in the United States and Janine was quite sure to think the man was waiting for his father to take the step.   
Things changed for Janine. Surge stepped to his home every chance he got and the child was raised between the two man. So different between them as the Ying and Yang. But Janine loved them as their family. Surge would buy her american toys, watercolours, clothes, games and even fireworks. So she could say the man not only earned the heart of the child but her admiration too. 

She smiled while recalling the first time she saw an actual firework come and explode into the sky. Koga would mutter something about loud americans. But it was beautiful and shiny. 

She slowly came back to the porch leaving her thoughts behind. But not yet opening her eyes.

 

After nearly two hours concentrating in her own breathing and memories, something touched her skin. Now that she was hyper aware of her body again, she was capable of feeling even the tiniest thing, and the little tinkle didn’t get past the young ninja. Not even the touch of a….cherry blossom petal?

When she opened her eyes she saw the delicate petal in her skin and she took it in her hands. Cherry blossoms were not near the porch or even the gym. They were mostly on the north of the town in the….

\---The cemetery!--Janine exclaimed. ---Dad is in the cemetery. Still not figuring out how the petal had come to her from so far away in the town, she stood up and ran towards the cemetery. 

She arrived several minutes later and saw a light. Really slowly, she approached the light and she realized her father was on his knees, talking with his eyes firmly closed. 

“…. my dear...I failed you, I failed Janine and my honour. I’ve got no honour, not anymore….Please, forgive me for failing….my ancestors and you my dear…..”

Janine listened part of his father speech and taking advantage of his state, she moved with the shadows and hided behind the big cherry blossom in front of her mother’s stone. 

Her father continued talking to Miziyuki and Janine felt her cheeks darken when she heard her father refer to the act as “consumed love”. So apparently the man felt really guilty about becoming intimate with another male. Yet yesterday he didn’t look so concerned...Janine started to think about her father.   
Maybe guilty wasn’t the word he felt more like...scared. Her father looked like one of those little rattatas that sometimes went wandering into the kitchen and Koga followed them with his boo-staf. 

“…..About that A..American I told you about….You see he...well us….we” Koga continued his speech completely oblivious about the little ninja hidden in front.   
But it was when Janine heard the word American the she reacted. 

She knew her father was going to ask Miziyuki about some kind of permission maybe..?

After hearing the last of her father’s confession, she thought Koga might say the “L” word, but as she waited her father seemed more and more nervous until she saw him stood up. 

“ I….I must check on Janine...She’s been alone all day…..I shou….I should go….I love you Miziyuki….thanks for listening to me” Koga said as he turned around. 

“Now that’s my chance”--Janine thought. And the first in her mind came out loud. 

\---”You’re scared”---Janine mimicked some kind of wicked ceremonial voice she saw in one of the movies Uncle Surge brought her, and she waited covering her mouth with both hands. 

She nearly laughed at the startled look her father gave the tomb and she mentally recited a mantra to calm her down. She couldn’t get caught or all the plan will fail…  
Seeing that Koga remained speechless “Janine” spoke again. 

\--”And you’re in love” --Janine said. 

After a few seconds her father reacted. 

\--“Miziyuki?” --Koga questioned. 

Janine remained petrified and waited again for the man to talk. She has always seen it worked with Surge, when Koga wanted something to come out of the mouth of the blonde he just have to wait until the silence was unbearable for the american and he spoke. 

“My dear….I’ve missed you, all those years...Your daughter has your eyes and your curiosity, you should see her now…she’s as vivid as her mother…..” 

“I came here...to tell you…” Koga started. “To tell you, I’m in love.” 

Janine mentally congratulated herself for her tiny victory. She now happy for how this ended up, just needed Surge to see and to hear so maybe…”Im sorry mum”--Janine thought again.--”I must do this..”

“You’ve always got a big heart Koga, all I want for you and my Janine, is to be happy and find love. You have my blessing, dear.” --She ended up the sentence and taking advantage of the remains of the shock in her father, she moved forward to blow the tiny candle that her mother has lighted. 

But before she reached the candle with her air, she felt a pressure on her shoulder and she freezed. With her heart now hammering again and her sweaty palms, she took a glance to her father only to check if she has been discovered by the elder. 

But Koga, He wasn’t looking her, Koga was looking into her mother stone while he put a cherry bloosom branch. 

Slowly, she turned around and saw a hand on her shoulder, a translucid hand more like it. And she made her way to the face. 

Janine saw her. Her mother. Standing besides her and with that charming look into her eyes she had seen in some old photos. She was smiling at her like the smaller ninja always imagined. She was as every bit as beautiful as her father told Janine.

Janine only moved the gaze when she listened to her father standing up and leaving with a light smile on his face. The smaller one turned again and her mother kissed her in the cheek as she disappeared with the flame. 

Janine stood several minutes watching the remains of the flame dancing in the night air. 

She couldn’t believe her mother has visited them. And more important, she wasn’t mad at Janine for putting in her mouth words of her own. 

Janine shook her head and went running down the path. She needed to find Surge quickly.


End file.
